Ryans Girl
by FantasyChic105
Summary: Set in 1987. I love her, but cannot have her, OH WHY does it have, to be so hard?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their RIGHTFUL, owners! :)

* * *

Another day for Kids Incorporated, had come and gone. After the audiance had left, and most of the kids, have gone home, already, it was only Ryan, Stacy, and the Kid,helping Riley clean up the malt shop a little bit before heading home.  
Something, had been on, the Kid's mind, all day. For some reason, he couldn't concentrate, on that day's set, like ..he HAD been paying attention..had he? If you can count, how many times, he forgot his place, in the songs...  
Then, the Kid's mind shifted to the times, he had saw, Stacy, glance at Ryan...always flashing a flirty smile, and with him winking, in return. The thought, sickened the Kid. He had nothing PERSONAL, against Ryan, like c,mon! The guy, had been with the band for a few good years now. The Kid was the first one, to welcome him into the band, after all. Ryan's a good guy, but...there was this thing, about him, that really ticked the Kid off, when he ever got close to Stacy during the duets. Ah, Stacy. Beautiful, blond, blue-eyed REALLY smart...WHOA! Wait a second! 'C'mon, Kid!' he thought to himself. 'Stacy, is your BEST FRIEND! You don't go have feelings for someone, like that!

His thoughts were interrupted by, giggles from Stacy. "Ryan!" The Kid looked over. To his surprise, (well, not really...), he saw Ryan wrap his arms around Stacy, and was lifting her in the air, and spinning her around. Stacy squealed in, amusment. "RYAN! Put me DOWN!" she laughed.  
Ryan smirked. "Nahhh...I like you up here..."  
"Pwease!'' pouted Stacy.  
Ryan shook his head. The Kid laughed a little, watching them in amusement. Even though it bothered him, they WERE sometimes cute, it seemed to him...  
"Ryan Lambert, if you don't put me down,right this second, I'll kick it where, it hurts!` Stacy stared, the shaggy rocker, dead serious, in the eye. Ryan gulped a, little. Even though Stacy was fun to be around with, the girl would be DEAD serious, sometimes.  
''Ok! Going, down!''  
As soon as Stacy had her feet on solid ground again, she stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Ryan, on the cheek. ''Thank you''.

Riley had then come back. ''OK guys, you all can head home now!''  
''Thanks Riley'' Stacy smiled.  
While |Ryan, and Stacy got their coats, Kid hung back for a bit, watching the 2 lovebirds, leave. Once again, there was something, well, ODD about Ryan, and well, the Kid just HAD to figure, it out!  
"Kid?" Kid spun around. Riley was motioning to, the door. "It's ok, you can leave now, if you want".  
"Thanks Riley". Kid said. With that, being said, Kid grabbed his coat, and headed outside, and towards the bike racks, he saw a certain silouhette, that he couldnt QUITE make out.  
But as he peered closer,covered the shadow was Ryan and Stacy. The 2 were talking quietly, and mysteriously flirting with one another, as Ryan, pulled out a tiny box, and handed it to Stacy's direction. Stacy iddmedietly opened it. "OH RYAN!" she squealed, as she threw, her arms around him.  
That did it! Kid couldnt TAKE it anymore! He got on his bike, and began riding home...

_**Jessie is a friend,**_  
_**Yeah, I know he's been A good friend of mine But lately something's changed That ain't hard to define Jessie's got himself a girl And I want to make her mine **_

_**And she's watching him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body,**_  
_**I just know it Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,**_  
_**Late at night**_

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**_  
_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that**_

_**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,**_  
_**Wondering what she don't see in me I've been funny,**_  
_**I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way Love supposed to be Tell me, where can I find a woman like that**_

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**_  
_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl I want Jessie's girl,**_  
_**Where can I find a woman like that, like Jessie's girl,**_  
_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**_  
_**I want,**_  
_**I want Jessie's girl**_

**REVIEW, and i'll give out chocolate cake! *winks***


	2. What Have You Done For Me Lately

CHAPTER 2: What Have You Done For Me Lately!

You ought to be thankful for the little things But little things are all you seem to give You're always putting off what we can do today Soap opera says, you've got one life to live Who's right, who's wrong?

-Janet Jackson "What Have You Done For Me Lately" (1986)

RRRING!  
The Kid sighed as the bell had just rung for dismissal, and left his science class, with the other students.  
On his way, to his locker, he saw Stacy, coming his way. He smiled when he saw her, and was about to say hi, when when he saw Ryan, come, up and give her a kiss on the cheek. The Kid sighed and went on to his locker. But not without,running into someone, first."Hey! Watch it!" the person snapped. "I'm really sorry!" the Kid mumbled "Lemme help".  
Kid began to pick up,the loose papers on the floor, and give them back to the person, but when he looked up, it was Yvonne Gregory.  
"Yvonne?" the Kid questioned. Yvonne, then looked up as, well. "Kid! Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry! I'm just in such a rush, these days-"  
That was no surprise the Kid.

Yvonne Gregory, was one of the most popular girls at Green Street Junior High! Like Stacy, she was a cheerleader, and was a straight A student! With practice, and homework, no wonder, she would be in a hurry. Plus, ALL the guys, had a crush, on her!  
"It's okay". the Kid trailed off,as his gaze wandered off at the 2 lovebirds, in the corner.  
Yvonne followed his gaze. "Ah, so you know about, Stacy and Ryan, I assume?"

The Kid quickly snapped out,of his gaze."What? Psshh. No! I barely know what's going on, in their lives,let alone-"  
Yvonne put her hand on her hip. "Kid, don't play dumb,with me. I'm in most, of your classes, and plus,you always talk about her".  
"She's my best friend,in case you havent noticed. Why CAN't I talk abouy,her?"  
"I didn't mean it like that, Kid. I meant,you of course know about "Racy", so don't act like, you don't. I mean-"  
The Kid nearly choked on,his spit."I'm sorry, what!"  
"I said,don't act-"  
"No no. Before that".  
"I didn't mean it like that-"  
"No! I meant, that...that,NAME, you just said!"  
Yvonne realized what, he was tallking about."OH! You mean 'Racy'! Yeah! It's their couple name! Cool, huh?"  
The Kid cringed."Not really..."

Yvonne huffed."Look Kid, maybe this is good for Stacy. I mean, YOU havent done anything for her".  
"Now,hold on a minute Yvonne-"  
"Kid, I'm serious. Think about what I said".

With that being said,Yvonne walked away,leaving, the Kid in his thoughts.


End file.
